For products that include user generated content (i.e., community products), the involvement and collaboration of users to add and/or revise user generated content supports the growth and spread of the community products. For example, in an online map product, curators and users of the online maps promote growth of the product by providing street address information regarding map features such as businesses, points of interests, restaurants, etc. Other users, such as business operators of businesses shown on a map, who have a vested interest in the product may also provide street address information relating to the map features. Other users, such as customers of a business, may also provide information about a map feature. The accumulation of feature information from many different users is generally beneficial to the entire user community, but it does entail certain problems and inefficiencies.